


10 słów

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Tęsknota. Zardzewiały. Siedemnaście. Jutrzenka. Piec. Dziewięć. Dobroczynny. Powrót do domu. Jeden. Wagon ciężarowy.Bucky ma już dość TYCH słów, więc zaczyna tworzyć własne.





	10 słów

Był taki czas, że Bucky znał tylko dziesięć zimniejszych od lodu słów. Wyryły się w jego osobowości i to tak mocno, iż nigdy nie zapomni ani ich, ani kolejności, w której je wymawiano. Były jego koszmarem, prześladowały go na każdym kroku.  
  


Желание - _życzenie_  
Ржавый - _zardzewiały_  
Семнадцать _\- siedemnaście_  
Рассвет _\- jutrzenka_  
Печь _\- piec_  
Девять _\- dziewięć_  
Добросердечный _\- dobroczynny_  
Возвращение на родину _\- powrót do domu_  
Один _\- jeden_  
Грузовой вагон _\- wagon ciężarowy_

Gdy Steve go odnalazł, Bucky był kompletnie zagubiony. **TE** słowa go definiowały. Pusty, słaby i winny. Nie poznawał swojego odbicia w lustrze, co noc budził się z przeraźliwym krzykiem. Szybko trafił pod opiekę lekarzy, ale nie wpływało to na jego koszmary i ciągłe, nieustające poczucie strachu oraz winy. Pomogła mu dopiero obecność Steve'a, bo jego osoba działała na Bucky'ego lepiej niż jakiekolwiek z wymyślnych lekarstw. Rogers przypominał mu kim byli, opowiadał mu jak bardzo zmienił się świat, a przynajmniej o tym, o czym sam zdążył się dowiedzieć. Gdy spędzali razem czas, Buck odnajdywał siebie na nowo, bo wiedział, że nie jest już ani Jamesem Barnesem, ani Winter Soldierem. Tylko kimś zupełnie nowym. Swego rodzaju wypadkową tych dwóch osobowości, którą codziennie tworzył. Wiedział, że jest to jego zadanie, ale zawsze było mu łatwiej, gdy miał przy sobie Steve'a gotowego przybiec z pomocą o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Dlatego też Rogers starał się poświęcać mu jak najwięcej czasu, jednak nie mógł całkowicie porzucić swoich obowiązków. Musiał wyruszać na misje, był zobowiązany pomagać ludziom, choć od kiedy do jego zadań doszła opieka nad Barnesem, starał się opuszczać Avengers Tower jak najrzadziej. Gdy zostawiał Bucky'ego zawsze ogarniał go paniczny lęk, że **TE** dziesięć słów znów przejmie kontrolę nad jego przyjacielem. Strach ten towarzyszył mu podczas każdej misji i Steve za wszelką cenę starał się wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie. I któregoś razu, przypominając sobie metodę swojej mamy, wpadł na pewien pomysł. Zaczął zostawiać na metalowej ręce Barnesa małe, samoprzylepne karteczki. W ten sposób w głowę Bucky'ego zaczęły przejmować nowe słowa.

Jesteś tutaj **bezpieczny**.  
Masz na imię **Bucky**.  
 **Pamiętaj** , żeby coś zjeść.  
Mamy grudzień, **2015 rok**.  
I **wyśpij się** w końcu, masz okropne wory pod oczami!  
Zostawiłem Ci **obiad** w lodówce, zjedz.  
 **Zadzwonię** wieczorem.  
Jest zimno, ubierz się **ciepło**.  
Pamiętaj, **to nie Twoja wina**.  
 **Wrócę** za kilka dni.

Zostawiał mu też małe rysuneczki, na którym zwykle widniały małe wersje ich samych.

Steve nie mógł zliczyć ile takich karteczek przylepił już do ramienia Bucka. Dokładna liczba musiała dawno przekroczyć setkę, a może dobijała do dwustu. Wydawało mu się, że jego przyjaciel jest spokojniejszy od kiedy zaczął znajdywać na swoim ramieniu kolorowe kartoniki zapisane przez Steve'a. Minęło trochę czasu, gdy Rogers zaczął znajdować podobne karteczki na swojej tarczy. Czytał je z rozczuleniem, często zaśmiewając się do łez. Zarówno tych radości, jak i wzruszenia. Każdy z tych małych, kolorowych i lepkich kartoników oznaczał, że Buck nie tylko pokonał **TAMTE** dziesięć słów, ale również mógł zacząć tworzyć własne. Oznaczało to, że nareszcie był **wolny**.

 **Dzięki** za informacje, **Ty masz na imię Steve**.  
Nie mogłem spać, więc **zacząłem** to przyklejać.  
Wiesz, jeszcze **pamiętam** , że zimą jest zimno.  
Jakby nie patrzeć, to **byłem** Zimowym Żołnierzem.  
 **Stevie**? Spójrz na rozmiar tego swojego cholernego frisbee.  
 **Dlaczego** ludzie nie strzelają Ci w nogi kiedy się za nim chowasz?  
Dlaczego ja nie strzelałem Ci w nogi?  
 **Żartowałem**.  
Wyglądasz jak cholerny żółw.  
W sumie żółwie są długowieczne, nie? Panie 96-latku?  
Kup mi więcej **śliwek**. ( **proszę**?)

Następnym razem Bucky znalazł na swojej ręce mały rysuneczek z nimi, jako żółwikami, wcinającymi śliwki.


End file.
